


Only You

by j_gabrielle



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, The Force Awakens Kink Meme, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt on the kink meme: https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1841.html?thread=1681201#cmt1681201</p><p>Which pretty much boiled down to Hux getting executed in Kylo's place and this is their last moments together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You

Hux nods. They unshackle him, letting him compose himself before they unlock the door to the frosted glass walled cage they have kept Ben in. "Ten minutes." Leia says, mindful of not saying more. She watches him compose himself, steeling himself as if preparing for a battle.

The moment he steps through and the glass clears to reveal the folded shape of her son on the floor, something in him breaks.

"Hux!" 

Leia sees her son rise, throwing himself into Hux's arms and all the composure, the rigidity, the exhaustion that seemed permanently etched into the lines of the general's face just disappear as he holds Ben close to him. She has to suppress a soft gasp at the way they melt into each other. There is tenderness and almost reverence in the way they hold each other. 

"It's okay. It's alright." Huh hushes, pressing kisses to the side of Ben's head. "It's okay, love."

They both sink to the ground, still tightly wrapped around each other. "I don't have much time, Ren. So, listen to me." Hux pulls himself away, cupping the corners of her son's cheeks. "You're going to live. You're going to be well. You will survive, do you hear me?" He smiles and the handsome man beneath the haunted air he affects around him shines through. Leia realises, then, just how close they are in age. How many more years of living he should have had in him.

"Not without you!" Ben shakes his head, tear tracks cutting through the gauntness of his cheeks. Hux sighs, thumbing away the wetness. "Hux, please... Please don't leave me. I can't. I can't lose you too." He looks up at Hux.

The general swallows tightly. "And I can't lose you. I can't imagine what it would be like to live without you. If this is the price I have to pay, then so be it."

Ben pushes himself away only to be dragged back into the embrace. "You're so selfish. You think that by doing this, you can somehow free me? I am still a marked man and this is still the reality that I am better off dead than alive. You think that by sacrificing yourself like this, I would be happy? That I could ever be happy in a life without you?"

Hux leans close. His lips move but they hear no sound. Whatever he said, it brings another bout of tears to Ben. 

"I don't want to spend the last moments I have with you being sad." Hux smiles, gently kissing the corners of Ben's eyes. It takes all that is in her to keep an emotionless mask on when all she wants to do is to break down and cry too. 

Ben doesn't answer. He tucks their bodies close again and they remain that way, consumed by the presence of each other. "General Organa." She hears from her shoulder. "It is almost time." She turns her head slightly at that, the pleas for the Council to stay their decision, for them to open their eyes and just  _see_ them. But Leia only nods once.

One of the guards readies Hux's shackles and it is then that she says, "Wait." Going up to him, she takes the restraints from his hands. "Let me."

Leia unlocks the door and she steps into her son's prison cell just in time to see Ben jump and move to shield Hux from her.

"No! No, please!" He cries out. Two guards step in to pull him off.

"I'm sorry."

Hux catches her eye and wraps his arms around Ben. "Remember what I told you. Remember me." He turns them around, surrendering himself to the shackles. "Promise me, Ren. Remember what I told you." He makes to leave when Ben breaks free of his captors and falls into Hux, locking their lips together in one final lingering kiss.

"I love you. In this life and the next." Ben sobs in between presses of their lips.

The guards haul him back. And Leia sees him stand tall.

He does not look away, not even as the glass begins to frost over, leaving him a blurred shape in opaque.

"You will look out for him." Hux says as they walk back to his own cell on the other end of the block. 

"I am his mother. It is what I do."

Hux stops, turning to her. "That is not what I mean." His bright eyes are rimmed red with unshed tears. 

Leia considers her answer. "I know." She says, because she truly does.

Hux's shoulders slump, all fight going out of him. "Thank you." He replies, resuming his walk. Leia stands there, watching as he turns the corner and then looks back to where her son is.

Better start on it, then.

**Author's Note:**

> [I am Kylux trash ](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com)


End file.
